bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hilary's Flying Squirrel Directions
Plot Hilary sends Oona,The genies and Mermaid Coral to the Flying Squirrel Academy for Flying.Hilary sends Zach,Leah and Deema to the Elephant Adcademy for Water Spraying Lava.Hilary sends Molly and Gil to the Rhino Academy for Popping and Bashing. Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jaxon Mercey as Alan # Angelina Wahler as Gabriela # Claire Corlett as Savannah # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Kelly Sheridan as Stella # Scott McNeil as Danny # Jamie Watson as Brendan Transcript Prologue (The episode starts off with Hilary playing a video game.) * Me: "Nothing like playing a game." * Savannah: "Whatcha playing Hilary." * Me: "Hi Savannah.Sometimes they say that you can help kids get their driver's license with this all new Driver Simulation Program for Kids." * Savannah: "Uh Hilary.You're drifting off the road." * Me: "See it really works." * Savannah: "No really.You're off the road." * Me: "This is fun." * Savannah: "Watch out for the rhino.Watch out for the rhino." * Me: "I'm thinking of getting some sports coupons." * Savannah: "Uh Hilary." * Me: "Did I just hear a.Yikes.How did I get in the middle of the savanna.I'll be with you in a moment Savannah." * Savannah: "Okay.But as long as you don't crash into a." (Too late.Hilary just went through a Souvenir Store.) * Savannah: "Souvenir Store." * Me: "Oh gosh.That wasn't good.Aw yeah.I'm definitely gonna get points off for that one." * Savannah: "Look out.You're heading for the zoo straight ahead." * Me: "Okay.Don't panic Hilary." * Savannah: "Look out.There's an elephant tank." (Too late Hilary crashed into the elephant tank.) * Savannah: "Everything Okay." * Me: "It says.Negative.I got 7000 points.But it says Almost.Guess I should've listened to the game." (The Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins * Me: (Voiceover)"Here comes the Guppy Scouts now.The self proclaimed and Natural Born Leader.Molly.The two who loves granting three wishes a day.Glimmer and Chloe.The two who loves adventures and having fun.Zach and Leah.The one who is Turbo Charged Guppy Scout.Gil.The one who is sweet as a Sweetie Pie.Oona.The one who is known as Mr Cautious.Nonny.The one who loves make believe and imagination.Goby.The one who is a friend and mermaid of Mermaid Village.Mermaid Coral.And the one who is known as the Drama Queen.Deema." (Meanwhile Hilary is sitting near the scoreboard.) * Me: “Who‘s paying any attention and who do you thinks it’s funny.Well.Let’s check the scores and find out.Goby, Nonny and Mermaid Coral are tied to 4th place with 50 points.The Genies are tied to 3rd Place with 75 Points.Deema, Molly, Gil and Oona are tied to 2nd place with 80 Points. And Zach and Leah are tied to 1st with 95 Points.” (The guppies are now in their seats.) * Me: "Hi and welcome to Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall.The reality game show where the host is kinda a liking to water spraying,high flying,bubble popping and rock bashing." * All: "Huh." * Me: "I have three challenges for you guys.Three simple easy laidback possibly life and imperiling challenges.What I didn't know is that I got a secret weapon.You guys.Challenge #1." * All: (Cheering). * Me: "Zach,Leah,Deema.You three are going to the Elephant Academy for Water Spraying Lava.You'll be meeting Stella there.Your instructions are in the mailbox.Go For It." (Leah gets the instructions from the mailbox.) * Deema: "Wait Hilary.What is this." * Gabriela: "Your elephant trunk,tail and ears.Of course." * Me: “You’ll need to wear them.It’s true.” * Deema: "Let's do it." * Zach: "Okay." * Leah: "Let's go." * All: "Bye guys." * Me: "Good luck.Have fun." * Zach: "We will." * Leah: "Bye." (Zach,Leah and Deema left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Okay.Now we move on to Challenge #2.This is Danny.He's from the Flying Squirrel Academy for Flying.Oona,Genies and Mermaid Coral.I know how much you guys like getting some points.Your pilot attire is in the wagon and everything you need to know is in that mailbox.So Go For It." (Mermaid Coral got her pilot outfit from the wagon.Oona gets the instructions from the mailbox.) * Oona: "Wait Hilary.What is this." * Savannah: "Your Flying Squirrel Ears,Wings and Furry Tail.Of course." * Me: “You must wear it For this challenge.” * Mermaid Coral: "C'mon.Let's go." * All: "Bye." * Me: "Bon Voyage my brave fellow pilots." (Oona,The Genies and Mermaid Coral left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Okay.It's time for challenge #3.This is Brendan.He's from the Rhino Academy for Popping and Bashing.And he is waiting for Molly and Gil.Your instructions are in the mailbox.So Go For It." (Gil gets the instructions out of the mailbox.) * Molly: "Wait Hilary.What is this." * Alan: "Your rhino Ears,Horn and Tail.Of course." * Me: “You must wear that for this challenge Molly.” * Gil: "Okay.Let's go." * Molly: "Bye guys." * Me: "Have fun." (Molly and Gil left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Okay.As determined by the Getter 5000.Goby and Nonny have stayed behind the studio this week.But they'll be eligible to earn points during the Half Time Quiz Show.Don't worry.We have the Go For It Fairness Guarantee.All the contestants will be competing for the same number of points by the Grand Finale.So for the three teams out on the challenges.Up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally.Okay Getter 5000.If Deema wants to be an elephant today.She gotta look the part.Now prepare for transformation." (Hilary flicks the switch and the Getter 5000 uses a mouse and drags the elephant attire to Deema.) * Computer Voice: “Transformation complete.” * Me: “Huh.Probably don’t need to buy elephant transformation software to do that.” Let the Challenges Begin (Meanwhile Zach,Leah and Deema made it to the Elephant Academy for Water Spraying Lava.) * Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall